


Hunting for Bozos

by Freyathrine



Series: Women! Wanted Zine Flashfics [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Property Damage, chase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyathrine/pseuds/Freyathrine
Summary: Somebody stabbed the wrong hideout.
Series: Women! Wanted Zine Flashfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806601
Kudos: 5
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Hunting for Bozos

"Huh. Ain't that just peachy." Dadan said, regarding the sword sticking through the exterior of her hideout.

"Boss! Where did it come from??" Magra yelped.

"Yeah, who would do such a thing??" Dogra yelled.

"Beats the hell out of me, but they skewered the wrong house," Dadan said through gritted teeth. She studied the blade, and anyone looking closely would've seen the initials carved into the metal. But this was Curly Dadan. "Meticulous" was not in her vocabulary.

Instead, she wrenched the sword from the wood and brandished it towards the forest.

"HEY, BOZO! WHY'RE YOU GOING AROUND STABBING HOUSES FOR? DON'T YOU WANNA FIGHT A REAL PERSON YOU BIG CHICKEN??" 

The only things that could be heard were the rustling of leaves and the cawing of a far off bird. 

"Boss, maybe there's no one there-" 

"Don't be _stupid_ , Magra, of _course_ someone's there! Swords don't just _launch_ themselves into houses-" Dadan said, but the snapping of a twig caught her attention. _"THERE!!!"_

She barrelled through the trees with reckless abandon, Magra and Dogra in hot pursuit.

Every now and then, Dadan would forget how much of a coward she was supposed to be. Yes she was running terrified through these woods- what kind of psycho stabs a _house??-_ but whomever was at the end of this trail, she had to show them that that wouldn't be tolerated- for her underlings _and_ the brats.

Eventually Dadan got tuckered out and stopped, and Magra and Dogra caught up.

"Where'd they go, Boss?" Magra asked.

"Beats me," Dadan said between gasping breaths, "but IF THEY KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR THEM, THEY WON'T SHOW THEIR UGLY MUGS AGAIN!"

As Dadan retreated, a no-named nobody clutched his heaving chest. Poor clumsy idiot regretted tripping this morning. Didn't think he'd lose his sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Second published story! Felt bad that the first one was very dialogue based, so when the new prompt was "Sword", it was easy to make this one exciting :)  
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
